


微醺

by aoceanplus



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoceanplus/pseuds/aoceanplus
Summary: 艾泽列尔发现佣兵团里来了一个金发少年。





	微醺

**Author's Note:**

> · 精灵男+加雷马帝国人。因为两者没有直接关系所以是+  
> · 窥视/mob/强迫性描写/自渎成分有   
> · 有些行为非常不道德，请观众自行判断是否继续阅读，KY自重
> 
> 陪读BGM/Bad boys/Ofelia.K

艾泽列尔从高地上走下来。  
早春原野新发，万物郁郁葱葱。阿巴拉提亚云海的气候还保持着灵灾前的丰美，不似西部高地或是王城千里冰封，他早晨出门前刚把日历撕过灵一月的最后一页，王城的犄角里还有未化的霜雪，而在搭乘飞艇经过一个星时不到的云顶营地下，新长出的草叶正在微凉额晨风中颤抖，像是不知如何应对猝不及防的初长成，慌乱无措地划过精灵族青年裸露的脚踝。  
头顶的青云厚密，脚下草地比以往柔软，艾泽列尔便知道清晨时分定然有过一场极好的透雨，他踩着有些泥泞的地表，一脚深一脚浅地向沃仙曦染前行，镜面活泉的水质更比一场及时春雨好，那儿的花朵谢得晚又盛放得早，整个云海还是一片嫩绿时，春意盛景早已在活泉周遭热热闹闹地住下，甚至连要到灵二月才能见到的桐花，如若此时有几个温暖的日子大约也是能不期而遇的。  
艾泽列尔要去采些花，龙诗战争后伊修加德城内有专门从格里达尼亚寄送鲜花的园艺工，原本供给贵族的花房也比以往开放的更多，他原本不愁吃穿，大可以拨出几个钱币叫花房把大捧新鲜的百合或是玫瑰送到他手里。只是他不觉得捧在手上的花合适，亦不知该如何安置这些娇艳娇贵如少女的物事。  
但是云海很好，长着些干干瘪瘪却有生气的小花朵，在繁密又有到小腿高的草从间不起眼地长着，有的是一束，偶尔又有一从，不规律又没规矩，红的里面混着紫色，黄的里面夹杂着粉色，随手采了一只也好一束也罢，平原总不会寂寞，也不会觉得有所亏欠。艾泽列尔兜兜转转地，他原本没什么事，只是刚好想到，便来了，像一场随兴而至的雨、一朵路过的云。他漫不经心地经过沃仙曦染的岸边，随手弯腰捏住一朵在岩石缝隙旁落单的雏菊，不经意抬起头看一眼延伸向泛起玫红的天际的湖面，沉稳的镜面也被日出前的艳光渲染得生出了几分谄媚；艾泽列尔眨眨眼睛，以为自己看错了什么，他放开那朵在风中乱颤的白色雏菊，把脚上的羊皮便鞋踩掉也走进鲜红的界限内。  
有一个人影在湖中。  
天色尚不明亮，谁也没有带灯盏，艾泽列尔看不太清，他眯起眼睛，也不愿贸然上前，便在几个星码距离处默默地站着。总不能期望那个人走过来和他打招呼顺便自我介绍——千万不要这样。他甚至嘀咕出了声音，但他也没有走开，即使知道这再明显不过的围观可能会带来麻烦，不过艾泽列尔便立在原地，像个原本就属于湖中的摆设一般，盯着坐在不远处的人影。  
艾泽列尔用了些形容词来想。  
结实的。蜷成一团也不显得娇小。  
人影被湖光渲染成比天色还要鲜艳的红。好像他的肤色就天生是红色一样，艾泽列尔甚至没有思考自己为什么就轻易认为那个人影是“他”，就这么笃定且自认为地继续他漫无目的的形容，像是研究一件未见过的物事，他漏出一点不善意的兴趣，而后不动声色的一抹脸把心尖上像春草一样的冒头掐掉，才渐渐想起来他为什么忽然走到了这里。

+  
百家兵团的老团长去世之后，这只狩猎野兽和魔物的佣兵队经历了可以用惨烈形容的换血，艾泽列尔每天都可以看到新的面孔出入，认识他的人渐渐变少，会有新人对无所事事又看起来文弱的他报以各种各样的好奇；他的身世，他的工作，他的地位，他是谁——这种人根本就不适合在兵团中存在，各种故事在新人间传着又传着，艾泽列尔从黄昏时结算的柜台前走过去，又走回来，左右看看。  
最初的几天新人们见到他走过来，还会间歇性地安静下来，毕竟他看起来和所有人都格格不入，像是一只混进灰老鼠群中的白鼠似得太过惹眼；而后有些不怀好意的口哨声，新人渐渐熟悉了兵团的氛围，冲着他的背影放肆地大笑，直到老人们的酒杯意有所指地砸在油光发亮的圆桌上。  
总会有新人不断的进来，但是沉默却不再有，艾泽列尔甚至能在一些特定的时候看见几个陌生的面孔，他便知道这是新任的骨干。他们用惯常又不正常的方式知会作为前任团长的遗产的艾泽列尔，告知他团内的工作安排和变动，也算周全。艾泽列尔在又一次猝不及防的知会后扶着桌子踉踉跄跄地站起身抹一把脸，他捡起被丢在地上的外套，心想。  
要去和谁说话也太麻烦了。  
总会有新人不断的进来，但不会再对艾泽列尔有什么影响。他有足够的闲暇和时间去观望，哪个分队消失了哪个人，谁又是刚来的，谁又是新官上任，谁虎视眈眈着什么，谁——  
一个金色长发的男孩。  
大约是灵六月的事情。那天下了很大的雪。  
艾泽列尔从云雾街一侧走进忘忧骑士亭，还没有登上架设在酒馆大堂便能听到楼上传来吵闹声，比以往更暴躁、更兴奋，他想不过是逮着什么大家伙分了好彩头，依旧一边掸掉落在黑色斗篷上的积雪，扶着潮湿发霉的墙壁慢慢向上走。他昨夜受累得很，睡到太阳西沉才刚起身，腹中饥饿也没甚力气，原本他亦不愿和这些吵耳的男人同坐一堂，只是无奈两腿虚软无力几乎要摔倒。他打算到柜台边拿了自己的份例，向酒店的老板要一碗热的羊奶麦粥暂且解燃眉之急，无视这些吵闹的佣兵，艾泽列尔经过柜台刚打算在靠墙的高凳上坐下，忽然被人拽到结算份例的柜面前，他不设防，冷不丁一个踉跄撞在一旁的人胸口。  
像撞在一面柔软的墙壁上，没有痛，也没有搀扶。艾泽列尔晕乎乎地，很久才回过神，甚至有一些迷恋这种结实而有弹性的手感，他下意识地用手摸了摸那面挡住防他摔倒的墙——谁的胸口，不太粗壮，和尽是壮汉相比可谓是精细，他心想。才两手拽着对方的袖子，慢慢站稳，后退一步。  
身后的人群哄笑起来。艾泽列尔头晕目眩，他想快去布里吉隆那里要点什么东西弥补饥饿，但背后几双手推着他不准他离开，他便脚步飘忽、摇摇晃晃地在那个人面前站着，被推搡着狠了重心不稳，只得又抓住面前人的两个袖管，才惶然抬起头看一眼跟前的是谁。  
是新面孔的男孩。  
他很高大，比艾泽列尔高出一个头。但艾泽列尔认为他只是个男孩，那张脸让他不得不这么认为。  
那是一张非常娇艳的面孔。  
艾泽列尔心想娇艳这个词并没有不恰当，男孩的脸皮肤白皙、端正、鼻梁挺，嘴唇薄，脸颊两侧有星星点点的雀斑，和灰紫色的眼圈相对，让他的脸看起来又稚嫩了几分，他的眼睛是碧色的，像沃仙曦染晴日的湖面，像湖面映照的天；男孩的脸上浮着一层艳丽的粉色，艾泽列尔看见他一手拿着木头的大口杯里面还有些深色酒浆，知道他喝了不少，在火光的映衬下这颜色让艾泽列尔想到花房绽放里的阿泽玛玫瑰，他偶尔在温室外面驻足凝视那些玻璃房子里娇贵的花朵，他喜欢那些硕大得要把篱笆坠断的花朵，可他不曾把玫瑰拿在手上过。这像娇艳的男孩用冷漠的神情看着面前，艾泽列尔目光来回扫过他的脸却找不到一个能够对焦的点，莫名的自厌便像脚下被雪水浸湿的靴子一样，和寒意一起顺着脚心向上蔓，他想安慰自己这男孩一定是喝多了才漫不经心。可不论是花房里艳丽饱满的花，还是随意经过他身边的人，艾泽列尔都不知道该如何应对，便仓皇地从男孩的袖子上撒手。  
艾泽列尔把手放开，不知道该往哪里摆，在大腿两侧下意识地擦了擦掌心，天寒地冻他的手也不见热不知是否真的出汗了，他习惯性地把掌心贴在裤子中缝上，拘谨的姿势让他平静了一些。  
尤其是男孩的头发，比金色浅，却比银色奢华。在昏暗的烛光下也微微发光的长发被他用一根红线束起，绕过脖颈从一侧胸口垂下来。要是刚才能摸一摸就好了，艾泽列尔想着，垂在身侧的手指下意识地来回摩擦，又忍不住缩起脖子含着胸把目光移开。  
他还在意男孩眉心的一点银白色凸起，并不像是一个肉痣或是什么让人觉得恶心不堪的东西。相反，那个半圆球活生生地，艾泽列尔盯着那圆球看了一阵，觉得自己也像被男孩看着，他的尖耳朵在冰天雪地里感到一点微热至于慌了阵脚。让开，他喃喃念着，向背后用力一推，从人群中挤出去反身向一旁的楼梯边跑。  
哄笑声追着他重重他踩过腐朽阶梯的脚步，有几下因为用力狠了，阶梯发出不耐剧痛的惨叫，艾泽列尔低头看一眼脚底，楼下放肆的笑声便快马加鞭漫过他的头顶让他窒息，他下意识地瞥一眼那男孩站立的方向，后者依然面无表情地站在原地，没有看他也无动于衷。  
+  
一直到星一月末，艾泽列尔每天傍晚到忘忧骑士亭去总可以见到那个男孩，多数时候男孩梳偏分刘海又束马尾，把额前那奇异的圆珠用一缕额发挡住，这使得他看起来更像不知道在看哪里，男孩面无表情拿着杯子，大多数时候是端着半杯酒喝得过头满脸鲜艳的晕染。偶尔有那么几次，艾泽列尔在下行而上的楼道口瞥见那个男孩坐在柜台边，脸颊两侧像少了颜色的色板，没有烈酒的加持男孩似乎也变得不是那么平易近人，目光不会涣散，而是非常执着地盯着某个点；艾泽列尔有几次刻意从这样的目光前走过出，觉得身体凉飕飕的像凭空洞穿出两个豁口，不偏不倚整好在那男孩直视的方位上。  
即使一时还清醒着，男孩随后也喝得多，艾泽列尔坐在布里吉隆对面，就着狭小酒馆里吵耳的斗酒行令呵斥声喝一碗多加了一勺糖的羊奶麦粥，他每次舀半勺放进嘴里，用舌头把已经煮得稀烂的麦粒含到融化才咽下去，深冬里食物很快就凉透，送进嘴里便要化更多时间捂热才慢慢下咽消化。隔着兵团的结算人，艾泽列尔一边慢慢地喝冰冷成糊状的粥，一边无声窥视柜台边的人与事。起初有人会打趣艾泽列尔，特意走过来对他开一些意味深长又粗俗不堪的玩笑，艾泽列尔默默听着，透过眼罩和刘海的遮挡看着坐在对角的男孩，男孩举起杯子仰头把刚斟满一杯的烧酒灌下去，无动于衷，艾泽列尔机械地用勺子舀起半块凝结的流体，连勺子一同含进嘴里，亦不起波澜；久而久之佣兵们失去了兴趣，只当做他是一团晦暗的空气挤在房间角落里——原本就是乌合之众，也不在乎什么多或者少一点不干净。  
艾泽列尔甚至生出了一点期望。  
期望这个男孩某一天也能出现在知会他的人群中。  
他总是穿得整整齐齐的，即使酒馆里炉火烧得旺了佣兵们纷纷脱下外套时他依然穿得板板整整在柜台旁，站着或坐着，愤懑清醒或酩酊大醉，艾泽列尔看着他半高的衣领里漏出的一点被火光映得红彤彤的皮肤，比他的脸蛋更惹人遐想，他含着凉津津的勺子心想男孩的皮肤也一定是被酒精渲染得层层粉红由深到浅化开的，从某个中心开始粉红渐渐蔓延、被雪白的皮肤淡化，最后消失不见。他会长很多毛发吗？在胸口或者下面，和那些粗俗的男人们一样有大量浓密的体毛——不过他的头发颜色生得如此好，哪怕是丛密一些也无伤大雅……  
太凉了完全没味道，得加更多的糖才好。  
艾泽列尔吮吸着勺子，心想。  
+  
艾泽列尔偶尔见到的佣兵团来的人有那么些固定的，偶尔也会换几个新人。  
新人多半是有些趣味的，有新任理所当然的表现，冲劲大表现欲也强，急于展示自己的能力和职权；有的包含了更多的意图，巧言令色，欲擒故纵……但是人多了，来来去去就那么些路数，艾泽列尔总想着老套也好，不然他会觉得难以应对。  
偶尔又会想。  
偶尔又想是自己多想了。  
近来几周的人都是熟面孔，他甚至觉得自己都业务熟练了起来，被摆弄着已经可以知道接下来会做什么，想动哪里，何时会兴奋，何时感到不舒服，又有些什么无聊又亢奋的废话；他甚至可以预备地做些动作防止自己被对待得太过不适，有了这些经验似乎也不是什么特别难熬的事情，艾泽列尔习以为常，甚至在被放开的时候说了一声谢谢。  
灵四月开始来的那个高地人小队长刚套上衬衣，回过头撞鬼似得瞥他一眼：“你是不是脑子坏了？我倒是不介意接管你名下的东西，听说油水不少。”  
艾泽列尔慢吞吞地爬起来，捞起自己的衬衫，用袖边把嘴角的污渍擦干净。  
“没有，”他慢吞吞地说：“让你失望了，抱歉。”  
小队长甩下一句神经病，骂骂咧咧地走出去，艾泽列尔不紧不慢地把丢在一旁用来替换的衣服穿上，把那些换下的衣服揉成一团擦干净桌子和地板，让一切都像没发生过一样，第二天他们还会在这里喝酒行令，为赏金分配多或少一个基尔吵吵嚷嚷。  
拿着没用的衣服下楼，艾泽列尔向街角拐弯，回住所要左拐上大路，右边的死路下面有个垃圾桶，他可以把手里那些弄脏的衣服丢掉。他走过去，把内裤从里面拿出来塞进裤子口袋，打算到哪个不显眼的路边再单独丢了，其他的衬衣长裤之类的则一股脑扔进去。小心翼翼地合上垃圾桶的木盖子，艾泽列尔摊着弄脏的两手不知道摆哪里，一扭头走开几部，后脚跟被路旁破木板钉住的窗户里漏出来的怪声音钉住。  
这声音他熟悉的很，满知道怎样才会发出这样的声音，原本在云雾街这种破落的地方有些偷鸡摸狗再寻常不过，只是那声音嘈杂，虽然不大却也放肆，叫艾泽列尔生出一种驻足于忘忧骑士亭楼下的板门前的错觉，过于熟悉的氛围粘着他，把他向前推了一步，艾泽列尔便刚好能从木板的缝隙里窥得一二。  
瞳孔所见室内之物时，青年从心底感到一种奇异的平衡感，像是偿了许久的夙愿，比如亲手触摸一下那个男孩亮晶晶的长发或者发红得有些暗喻的皮肤；他隔着条条框框真得看到那个男孩，就像自己真的把他抓在手里一样。原本该是废弃的屋子里面点了壁炉，还有些桌椅，甚至炉子旁边搁着几箱烈酒，这并不是匆匆一次而看来早已惯常——至少是蓄谋已久。艾泽列尔是头一次看到那个孩子一丝不挂的样子，远望去在火光中呈偏暗的红色，像餐馆里抹了蜜的烤制品规整地陈列在餐桌上，被满满地填进夹心，他印象里那个不苟言笑的、硬邦邦的形象忽然活现起来；不管是男孩布满了掌印和指痕的臀部与膝窝，还是亮晶晶反射着火光的小腹与胸前的凸起，或者他湿漉漉的嘴唇……只有他的眼睛还是艾泽列尔印象里冰冷淡漠的湖光天色，因为男孩歪着头——或者说脸被掰着，在昏暗中多少有些什么被隐藏了。  
从缝隙的角度刚好能看到这道精细料理的晚餐的全貌，艾泽列尔眨眨眼，夜晚的寒意正从他脚下漫上来而双腿的知觉却在渐渐消失，像站在冰冷的河水中……他很小的时候似乎和已经去世的前团长到交汇河钓过鱼，虽然穿着胶靴里面塞满了厚实的御寒棉裤和袜子，但踩入水中的瞬间艾泽列尔便觉得自己像不曾有过双腿，两个截面贴在光洁的冰面上被迅速地吞噬成寒冷的一部分。他觉得是如此之冷却还是没有想到自己为什么要在这里看这种事情，按理来说他应该已经厌烦了。  
围着男孩的三个男人，加上坐在旁边喝酒的两个。正把自己埋在男孩身体的那个艾泽列尔有一点印象，也就是总在酒馆里坐在男孩身旁热热闹闹起哄的，听闻他在队里活跃，赏金也拿得高，可惜职位尚平庸自己不曾当面见过；那个男人一如在酒馆里的抖擞活泼，表里一致地个子高大亦尺寸不小，单手抬着男孩的左条腿挂在肩上，慢慢地在男孩被撞得通红的胯间缓慢地出入，随着他故意拖沓的动作那些人放肆又不堪的笑语声中漏出一点点轻微但是尖锐的粘腻声音，像是不满足，男人又把一根手指顺着自己下体和男孩的连接部位塞进去，那一点声音便因为开拓变得生涩而不再地冒出来，取而代之的是男孩的喉咙里漏出一点呻吟。  
艾泽列尔不是喜欢发出声音的类型，大抵因为他总是不认同、或者不以为意。他被男孩忽然漏出的一点声音吓着差点没失了原本就无几的平衡，慌忙中躬下身体双手扶住落霜的窗台，便觉得连双臂也要被吃掉，可艾泽列尔依然在原地用额头抵着挂灰的木板，默默窥视室内。他放弃了设想自己究竟为什么还在这里看这种事情，如此他便脑子放空，把目光从男人粗壮的体型间塞进去。把男孩的脸向后掰的男人艾泽列尔也有印象，他险些就而这个人打上照面，听说是因为偷猎犯事被处分失去了晋升的机会，他此时从桌子的一角绕到男孩面前，看来是终于有了机会，对于一个有过重大损失的人来说如久旱逢甘霖；艾泽列尔被他挡住视线，小声地发出一声嗯，没有意识到自己皱了眉头。  
男孩的呻吟像是假的，不痛、不快乐、不难以自拔、不沉醉其中，像是教皇宫顶的吊钟，或是房间里的自鸣钟摆，时候到了他便规规矩矩地叫唤，精准又没什么意义——报时器会有什么感情，时间到了便自然而然发出声音，都是设定好的。  
因为嘴被堵住的缘故男孩的呻吟声变得断断续续，他身后的那个或许是被这声音撩拨出兴趣，也比刚才更兴奋，转脸招呼坐在墙边喝酒的瘦高个儿加入。围在桌边的人变成五个，艾泽列尔的视角只能看到被重重黑影遮蔽下的肉体片段，他竟然为此焦躁，下意识地用手指抠挖，冻硬的霜屑塞进他的指甲缝里，让青年忽然惊醒，他扶着墙，摇摇晃晃的后退两步，远离窗缝的视线依稀还能看见同时有两个人把男孩抱起来，像共享什么战利品一样把那孩子夹在中间同时挤了进去，大约很痛吧——艾泽列尔一步一步后退到街对面脏兮兮的墙根下靠着，窗缝在眼前变成一条深红的沟壑，男孩没有欲望的呻吟声断断续续地漏出来，大约非常痛吧，艾泽列尔向左走开两步，以为就能撇在脑后，可是男孩的呻吟声像顽固的猎人一样执拗地追了上来；可是艾泽列尔看不到他的表情了，最后留在他视线里的是一帘因为男孩垂下头而跟着落下的，闪闪发亮的长发像一块的遮羞布。  
艾泽列尔扶着墙踉跄着缓步移回住所，他穿得单薄在冬夜里站太久，双腿早就没有知觉，也不记得把塞在裤兜里那一条令他觉得恶心又棘手的，脏兮兮的内裤在拐弯的某个不起眼的街角扔掉。他手脚并用地回家点上壁炉，哆哆嗦嗦地在自鸣钟午夜报时的沉闷响声里钻进被子里，辗转难眠。满脑子都是晃动的金色长发厚密而整齐，他被挡着，什么都看不见，他站在近前，想要掀开，周围一阵哄笑，他便慌慌张张地踩着酒馆潮湿腐朽的楼梯落荒而逃。  
那些零零碎碎的，时不时冒头的想法，艾泽列尔的眼睛都看到了，不管是光滑得没有毛发，像女人一样的胴体，还是粉红娇怯的像一个精心制作的甜食的那里。他的疑问都有了答案他却坐立不安，在床上反复的翻滚，重复充满哄笑的梦境。  
天色渐亮，他终于从短短的两节楼梯的螺旋里滑落出来，从床上弹起身。  
+  
艾泽列尔站在镜湖的边缘，天色在他胡思乱想间比刚才更明亮，他清楚地看见那个坐在湖中的人影的更多细节。比如粉红色的，像精心制作的点心的身体、光滑的，像女人一般的胴体、白金色的，在刚刚透过云层的朝阳下反射耀眼光线的长发。那人影跪坐在水中，双手鞠起一些湖水泼洒到身上，仔细地清洗被冻得发红的躯干，他的手擦过脖子根，从饱满的胸肌中间划过，因为手臂划过的圆弧只抹过部分腹肌便绕道后腰，从臀缝里擦过回到原处再捧一汪水。涟漪从人影的手心漾开波纹，堪堪震荡波及艾泽列尔的脚踝，他便用身体听见了些什么。  
他隐约觉得那层整齐厚密地隔开他们的金发确实没有了，像是此时那些头发湿漉漉的黏在人影的背上，不曾存在过一般。这让他有饕足感，甚至变得贪得无厌；艾泽列尔想他终于可以叫那个名字了，哪怕是假的，他在冬季到来之前在那个深红的深渊边听到了无数次，和男孩的呻吟一样虚假的名字。玛丽，玛丽，玛丽。  
是迷迭香，是薰衣草，是大玫瑰，是圣处女。  
湖中的玛丽正把自己洗成清洁干净不染污秽的样子，流水带走了玛丽身上粘附的白色污垢，零零星落进水中，经过沾湿的手掌擦拭的皮肤上，那些被掌控的痕迹慢慢地淡去或者被摩擦和低温渲染的红色覆盖，留下一些淡粉色的疤痕攀附在他的手臂、背后和胸前，对于这么一个持着大剑的、鲜红如玫瑰的圣女来说是必须的妆点。  
虔诚的玛丽把自己整理干净，跪在湖中分开双膝，将双手浸没在水中，过了一会儿才把冻得通红的双手提出来，在越发明亮的阳光下，那对结实厚实的手掌前，指尖红的发亮，同一时间圣徒门下的玫瑰花篱上刚绽开的花蕾也不过如此，玛丽扭过头向艾泽列尔站着的方向看一眼，目光相撞额同时水波涟漪碰触了艾泽列尔的脚踝。  
冬天已经过去了，不会再无法找到行路的双脚，艾泽列尔确切他的身体听见了声音，便慢条斯理地在湖中的大石上坐下来，放下牧杖用两手抱住膝盖。  
艾泽列尔看得近乎放肆。  
玛丽什么都没有说，把目光收回去。他低头，弯腰，屈膝，一手撑在地上，另一只手探向身后，如他的名字、或是玫瑰如此艳丽的正真缘由一般，把自己献祭出去。他的长发被晨风吹拂失了水分不再沉重，随着他的动作慢慢地自背脊两侧滑落披散在他身体两侧，但是却什么也没有遮住，太阳已经浮上云层，耀目的光线给他穿了圣衣，又不许他作为献祭的圣者有丝毫隐瞒的权利。  
……  
玛丽从湖心向岸边走过来时擦肩经过艾泽列尔，他没看这个围观的看客一眼，径自走到堆放衣物的矮树旁，捡起自己的衣裳一件一件的穿上；像是在透光的玻璃彩纸上涂满沥青，艾泽列尔方才充满的确信，随着男孩把贴身的黑色编织衫和长裤穿上乌涂涂地抹下去，他又不安而疑惑起来，像一次又一次目睹了圣女遭受磔刑的无尽夜晚，在深红的地狱入口处焦虑又痛苦不堪，那些放肆的笑闹声在他身后追逐他，而他此时坐在湖中的一块石头上，被那些虚无的恐惧所包围，圣女却将他弃在身后；艾泽列尔看不见那个被人口口声声叫做圣女的名字的男孩像被酒浸透的泛着粉红的皮肤，连一个假借的醉意都无法依傍，便惶惶地，坐在染成金色的湖中，两只手不知道摆在那里。  
玛丽。玛丽。玛丽。  
一只手递到他面前。  
“圣女经过圣徒门，玫瑰便绽放。她踩过荆棘铺就的地毯，玫瑰被她的奉献所滋养而变得灿烂。”  
而正教中没有圣女。  
男孩带着皮手套，手腕以上固定着和衣装一样漆黑的臂甲，早间山风大了起来把低垂的云幕吹淡又吹散，吹去又拢回，像男孩匆匆裹上的披肩被扭成无数形状，银灰色的毛领边上有一根系带没有扣成领结的另一半圆弧，在风中激烈地颤抖，像条链子等待牵引它的手。  
又像自缢者迷失的环扣尽头，等待结识高梁终末于碧空。这是他的愿望吗？  
走。那个绳结末端献祭了自己的圣女男孩说。快一点。  
艾泽列尔糊涂了，他的目光被那飘忽的绳带牵着到处乱晃，忽然沉默于漆黑的激流中。  
男孩拉了艾泽列尔一把，他的披风在习武者敏捷的转身里和风相撞猝然展开，四双脚浅后深前踩过清浅的水面波纹震荡又相互纠缠，撞在艾泽列尔光溜溜的脚踝边，巨大的噪音添满了青年的身体；艾泽列尔跌跌撞撞地趿上途经的浅口便鞋，因为双脚湿漉漉地没有擦干柔软的皮革内壁吸满了水分紧紧贴在他的脚上，虽然不舒适却令他感到安全，他的视线前只有被风挟卷的扭曲黑云和从中漏出的白金色太阳。一如他消却的深信不疑和永远包裹着他令他无法喘息的嘈杂声响。  
都是假的。  
正教史中不存在圣女，男孩也从未在艾泽列尔的面前驻足。  
他不可能叫做玛丽。

艾泽列尔眨了眨眼，试图把那一片金色完整的从黑云的夹缝中分辨出来。  
“请允许我问……”  
“安托瓦涅特。”  
男孩说。他没有回头：“再多问一个字就等着挨揍吧。”  
男孩最后的回答像是艾泽列尔的幻听，身体里充斥的嘈杂的白斑，艾泽列尔舔舔嘴唇。  
他有千般疑问，纵使不信，而圣女的血必然如此甜美，才能使玫瑰绽放、娇艳亦妖冶。

FIN


End file.
